prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
King of the Ring 1999
King of the Ring 1999 was the seventh annual King of the Ring professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on June 27, 1999 at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina. Ten matches were scheduled on the event's card. The main event was a Ladder match featuring Shane McMahon and Vince McMahon defeating Steve Austin for the control of the WWF. The other main match was a WWF Championship were The Undertaker defeated The Rock to retain the title. Featured matches on the undercard included the KOTR tournament final between Mr. Ass and X-Pac, which Mr. Ass won to win the tournament and a Tag team match between Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) defeating The Brood (Edge and Christian). Background The event featured a total of 15 professional wrestling matches, one untelevised match, four shown during Sunday Night Heat and the remaining 10 matches broadcast live on Pay-Per-View (PPV). Some of the matches featured wrestlers who were involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines and others are teamed up with no backstory. Wrestlers themselves portrayed either heels (wrestling term for those who portray the "bad guys") or faces (those who portray the "good guys") as they competed in matches with pre-determined outcomes. The 1999 event was the thirteenth time the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) held a King of the Ring tournament and the seventh time they held the tournament on a PPV. Triple H was originally supposed to compete in the King of the Ring tournament, but he wanted to compete for the WWF title instead, so he gave his spot to Chyna. The main feud heading into King of the Ring was between Stone Cold Steve Austin and The McMahons (Vince and Shane) in a handicap ladder match. The storyline began at WrestleMania XV, when Austin won the WWF Championship from The Rock. The following months, Vince and Shane had been feuding with each other when Shane took control of The Corporation and later revealed that he was the mastermind behind his sister Stephanie McMahon's abduction at the hands of The Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness. At the time, Shane and Undertaker joined forces to form the Corporate Ministry. The previous month at Over The Edge, Austin lost the WWF Championship to Undertaker after Shane who served as special referee made a quick three count to ensure Undertaker the victory. Three weeks later, it was revealed that the Corporate Ministry served a "greater power" whom they were taking orders from behind the scenes. After Undertaker and Austin's title match ended in a no contest, the Ministry dropped to their knees in the ring and the greater power emerged from the back and revealed himself to Austin who was tied up in the ring ropes. The following week, the greater power was revealed as Vince McMahon who explained that his face turn was a plot to screw Austin out of the WWF Championship. Linda and Stephanie appeared on the stage and Stephanie berated Vince and Shane for using her to get to Austin. Linda then announced that she had step down as the CEO of the WWF and has hand-picked her successor which was revealed to be Stone Cold. Austin announced as CEO that he would be facing the McMahons in a handicap match at King of the Ring. A week later, after Austin dumped cow manure into Vince's office at the WWF headquarters, Vince announced the match would be a ladder match with 100% ownership in a briefcase hanging high above the ring. The following week, Austin defeated Big Bossman in singles match to ensure there would be no interference from the Corporate Ministry. The secondary feud heading into King of the Ring was between The Undertaker and The Rock over the WWF Championship. The feud started on the June 7th episode of Raw is War, when Rock faced Triple H in a Cast Match. As Rock was preparing to drop the People's Elbow on Triple H, Undertaker interfered and dropped Rock with a Tombstone Piledriver on a steel chair. The Big Show made the save chasing away Undertaker. The following week, Rock came out and challenged Undertaker to a title match at King of the Ring. Undertaker accepted the challenge but the McMahons came out and told Rock that he must defeat Undertaker in a non-title match to earn his title shot. Later that night, Shane was about to announce the stipulation for the Rock Undertaker match but was attacked by Ken Shamrock. When the match got underway though, Triple H came out and announced that the stipulation was that Rock would have to take on both him and Undertaker in a handicap match which Rock won after Chyna accidentally tripped Undertaker during the match. The following week, Rock defeated Edge in singles action. After the match, Undertaker came out and once again dropped Rock with a Tombstone Piledriver. Later that night, Undertaker defended his WWF Championship against Triple H. The match ended in a disqualification when Rock interfered and dropped Undertaker with a Rock Bottom. When a large Brahma Bull symbol (similar to the Undertaker symbol) descended from the rafters, Rock attempted to tie Undertaker to the symbol but Undertaker was saved by his allies in the Corporate Ministry. Paul Bearer was tied to the Symbol instead. Results ; ; *Dark match: Meat defeated Kurt Angle *Sunday Night HEAT match: The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) fought Edge and Christian to a no-contest in a no. 1 contender spot to the WWF Tag Team Championship Match (1:28) *Sunday Night HEAT match: Mideon and Viscera defeated The Big Boss Man in a Handicap match (1:47) *Sunday Night HEAT match: Prince Albert defeated Val Venis (1:57) *Sunday Night HEAT match: Ken Shamrock defeated Shane McMahon(0:43) *X-Pac defeated Hardcore Holly in a KOTR Quarter-Final Match (3:02) *Kane defeated The Big Show in a KOTR Quarter-Final Match (6:36) *Mr. Ass defeated Ken Shamrock in a KOTR Quarter-Final Match (3:37) *Road Dogg defeated Chyna (w/ Triple H) in a KOTR Quarter-Final Match (13:19) *The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) (w/ Michael Hayes) defeated The Brood (Edge and Christian) (w/ Gangrel) (4:49) *Mr. Ass defeated Kane in a KOTR Semi-Final Match (5:25) *X-Pac defeated Road Dogg in a KOTR Semi-Final Match (3:08) *The Undertaker © (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated The Rock to retain the WWF Championship (19:10) *Mr. Ass defeated X-Pac to win the King of the Ring tournament (5:33) *Shane McMahon and Vince McMahon defeated Steve Austin in a Handicap Ladder match (17:11) Tournament Bracket The tournament took place between May 25 and June 27 1999. The tournament brackets were: Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWF Event History *King of the Ring DVD Release *King of the Ring 1999 on VHS External links * King of the Ring 1999 on WWE Network * King of the Ring 1999 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1999 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:King of the Ring Category:Tournaments Category:Professional wrestling tournaments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment tournaments